


Kinky

by keyana



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, F/M, Kink Negotiation, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 05:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyana/pseuds/keyana
Summary: “She’s a super freak, super freak. She’s super freaky, yeah!” The reader, you, works up the courage to talk with her vanilla boyfriend, Chris Evans, about her multitude of kinks. It doesn’t go as she expected…





	Kinky

**Author's Note:**

> Again there’s no actual sex but it’s described. It's still pretty naughty though lol. Follow on Tumblr @buckybarnes-rogers.

You’ve been dating Chris for a while now, and he’s pretty much the epitome of an all American guy. But without the ignorance. He loves football, owns a cute dog, there’s that to die for Boston accent of his, those abs are a big plus, and the sex is pretty basic. Good. But basic.

The kinkiest thing you two have ever done was him bending you over his kitchen counter and railing into you, and fuck was that good, but you want so much more than that.

So you finally work up the courage to talk with him about it one evening.

He’s sitting on the couch with Dodger, ESPN on the tv, and typing away on his laptop doing work when you come and sit next to him.

He smiles at you before placing his right hand affectionately on your thigh as he continues working. It’s really just all so perfect. But…  

“Hey, baby. I’d like to… talk about something?”

He stops typing for a minute before looking at you, nervousness briefly flashing in his eyes before it’s gone, “Okay. What about?”

You smile at him, like some nutjob, as you try to think of what to say next and maybe you’re taking a little too long because that nervous look is back.

“Nothing big. Just about sex.”

He slowly closes his laptop and puts it to the side before turning more towards you, “I have a bad feeling that this isn’t the kind of conversation that’s going to _lead_ to sex.”

“Well it might.”

He scoffs lightly before nervously scratching his head, “Am I doing something wrong or-”

“No! No, no, no. I just want to talk to you about, you know, kinks.”

“Kinks?” he asks incredulously.

He pauses before laughing slightly, “Jeez you had me thinking I was bad in bed,” he breathes a sigh of relief before smiling at you again, “Is there something you want to try?”

“Well kind of-”

“It’s the Captain America thing isn’t it?” he interrupts.

“I-What?”

“Don’t play. You have a thing for Steve, I know it,” he grins at you.

“No-Well yes but that’s not what I want to talk to you about,” the fact that he even brings it up is making you blush… although, “We can talk about it later. But I want to go over all my kinks with you and you with me maybe and kind of share fantasies, make a list of hard no’s or whatever.”

Throughout your whole explanation his expression changes from amused to confused puppy to ‘what the fuck’, “Why do I feel like I’m in some deranged version of Fifty Shades?”

You didn’t bother to ask how it could get more deranged, “Do you… want to talk about this or no?”

He shrugs to answer before replying, “Sure, yeah. I mean why not? Anything that leads to more sex is okay with me,” he grabs the remote to shut off his tv before turning fully to you.

“Alright well I guess I’ll start with mine. Um okay well. I’m into dom/sub play.”

“...What?”

“Dominant/Submissive. I’m the sub and you’re the dom. It’s part of the BDSM community. Nothing too intense though, mainly orders, commands, punishments, control, that kind of thing.”

For a good moment you think Chris’s programming has stopped working as he just stares at you, mouth half open.

“Chris…?”

He blinks a few times before looking down at the couch for a second, “I… I thought you were gonna tell me that you wanted to try a naughty nurse thing or whatever.”

You try not to laugh but come real close to it, “Alright, uh, we can come back to that one. No biggie. Oh! Speaking of BDSM I absolutely love having my hands tied up and being blindfolded”

He nods as he nervously runs his hand through his hair, “Okay well that’s… doable? Yeah we can try that. Uh, is that it?”

“Hardly. Alright let’s see there’s also,” you stop, hesitant for a moment, “Well I have… A daddy kink.”

You expect him to freak out maybe but he mulls it over before shrugging casually, “That actually… does sounds pretty hot.”

You can’t help the your breathe of relief, “Really? I’m so glad because that is a big one for me. I almost called you it a few times in bed before.”

He seems to have gotten over his apprehension as he smirks and runs his eyes over you, “Would’ve certainly made things interesting. Anything else?”

“Rough sex. Like, me on my knees, ass in the air, while you pull my hair and hold my hands behind my back. Fucking me straight into oblivion, rough and deep,” and somehow in your example you’ve managed to wind yourself up and when you look at Chris he seems just as affected as you.

“Anything else?” and the way he says it makes you think he’s trying to tell you to hurry up.

“Language kink.”

“Language kink?”

“Yeah I like it when guys speak other languages during sex. Especially French.”

“Well I don’t know French but I’ll learn it for you.”

You laugh at that before leaning over to give him a kiss, “There’s one more.”

“Speak fast,” he replies as he pulls you in closer to kiss your neck.

“Fuck Chris pay attention,” you scold but don’t try to pull away.

“Speak fast,” he repeats.

“Exhibitionsm.”

He stops at that and pulls away, “You want to have sex in public?”

“Yeah, well it’s probably not like what you’re thinking of. I don’t mean fucking me in a public park or anything. Not a dressing room either, well maybe. But what I’ve always wanted to try is-there are these clubs, sex clubs, where you can have sex out on the main floor or in a side room and I just think it’d be really hot to be taken right there while everyone watches,” you kind of start to unfocus the more you think about it, “God can you imagine that? Me on my back, breasts bouncing, dripping a puddle onto the floor, as your thick cock slides in and out of me-”

“Okay,” he puts both hands on your shoulders to shake you out of it, “Hot sex scene but remove the people.”

You deflate slightly at that, “You don’t even want to try it once?”

“I’ll compromise. We can put a camera in our room, record ourselves having sex, and then watch it later… Then destroy the footage because I’ll be damned if my sex tape gets out.”

You smile at the thought of that. It would probably be more popular than Kim’s. A Captain America sex scandal, “Okay what if we combine both ideas and get someone to come over and watch us?”

“...What the hell?!”

“Just one person.”

“That’s somehow creeper than a room of people.”

“Okay fine, fine. We’ll try the camera thing.”

“Thank you.”

The conversation kind of ends for a bit after that. You’re both lost in your own thoughts. Chris is thinking about what the hell kind of conversation he just had and you’re still think about that sex club fantasy.

“I just…,” you turn to look at Chris as he anxiously runs his hand through his hair again, “I never expected you to be this… freaky?”

“You call all that freaky? I wasn’t even aware vanilla people like you actually existed.”

“What?” Chris looked beyond insulted at that, “I’m not vanilla.”

“Really? What’s the kinkiest thing you’ve ever done,” you challenged.

Chris looked hard-pressed as he thought of something, “Okay, okay! I’ve had sex in a public bathroom once.”

“Really where?”

He hesitated slightly, a blush on his face as he recalled the event, “At a bar.”

You thought about it for a moment, “Kinda generic but I’ll take it. Explain.”

He smacked you lightly on the leg for that one, “I was halfway between drunk and buzzed, my team was losing and this girl I was kinda dating, more sleeping with decided I was too tense and helped me _relieve_ some pressure in the bathroom.”

“That’s kinda hot actually,” you grinned, “We should recreate that some day.”

“No! No way. Back then I was nobody but today? No, I’m not taking the chance.”

You sighed at his stubbornness, “I really can’t talk you into the public sex thing?”

“Nope.”

“Shame,” you lean up to give him a kiss, the lust from earlier pretty much dissipated, but then you remember something, “Oh! Wait, I’m so sorry. What kinks do you have?”

“Compared to yours? Nothing special.”

“Oh come on, tell me. It’s not fair if we try my stuff but not yours.”

He turns to look at you, almost considering something before deciding on his answer, “Everything you said you liked had more to do with control and fucking each other brains out than anything else.”

You’re slightly taken back by his answer, “I mean… I guess. Depends on the scenario. Why?”

“It’s no problem but have you ever just taken things slow?”

“What do you mean?”

“What I mean is,” he said his voice dropping an octave, “Have you ever spent an hour being worked open so slowly that you feel like you’re being driven insane? Ever become intimately aware of each and every sensitive point on your partner’s body with your lips and tongue? Reached your climax two or three times before ever getting to the actual sex? Finally getting to the main event and being driven into so deeply and thoroughly that you still feel it after they’re gone? Ever felt vulnerable yet loved all at the same time? Have you ever gotten so close with the person you love that you almost feel like you’ve become one person?”

By the time he’s done you’re having trouble breathing and can feel yourself leaking through your underwear, “Dirty talk... Forgot I liked dirty talk to.”

He smiled flirtatiously at you, “Well I’m good at that. I’m also good at making love. I guess you could say it’s my kink. I may not be this ultra kinky but I am passionate. Does that work for you?”

You nod almost frantically before remembering your words, “Definitely. Yes. Of course.”

“Good. Then how about we give these new kinks a test run, huh? You can call me daddy while I make you cum five times,” he smiled innocently, “That sound okay?”

“Yes daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I always planned on stopping here but maybe I should make a part two lol.


End file.
